


First meeting

by Sleepy_Penelope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Penelope/pseuds/Sleepy_Penelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little story about Hutt River x Kugelmugel with smut.<br/>Pluss some other ships but they are in the background.</p><p>My first story here on AO3. I have no clue how to use it so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

Kugel walked in to the meeting room with his mutti and vati. This was the first time he had been allowed to come with them. It was just one condition and that was he must be quiet through the whole time. As the countries started to come in and sat down, Kugel had started on a drawing of his uncle, Germany. As Mr. Australia came in the door, Kugel saw a boy behind him and he was smiling. It was the micro nation, Hutt River. They sat down and as they waited for more country and micro nations to come, Kugel finished his drawing of Germany. The meeting started and Germany was quick to discuss with America about something. Some of the countries looked bored, but Kugel was listening interesting. However, after a while it was getting bored. He yawned and let his gazed over the other people in the room. Which one to draw? He saw Mr. Denmark staring at Norway with a smirk on his face and Norway looked at him with a question look. Then Denmark leaned towards him and whispered Norway in the ear, making him blush and eyes opened more up, but he was quick to regain his normal expression and he smacked Denmark on the head, but he smiled a little smile. Trying not to show it and Denmark just grinned. Kugel continued to look over the nations and his eyes stopped at Hutt River. He sat and looked at the people with interest. Kugel found a new fresh paper and started drawing him.  
Finally, the meeting was over and they could walk home. He waited impatience on his mutti and vati, by the large double door. They was talking to so many nations and Kugel sighed.  
"Hello mate, how's it going? "  
Kugel turned around looked right into a chest. He blushed and looked up.  
"Ehh, Hello Hutt River. Fine, waiting. You? ". He was feeling something in his chest, but he ignored it.  
Hutt River smiled and leant back on the wall. "Ya know, well. Waiting for who? ".  
Kugel smiled. "Mutti and Vati."  
Hutt River looked confused and Kugel talked again with a lot more lighter voice.  
"Eh, I mean Mr. Austria and Prussia." He blushed more and clanged his art stuff tighter to his chest. He looked down at their feet.  
Before Hutt River could answer, Australia was calling him.  
"Well, I better be going, see ya Kugelmugel. " He walked out the door waiving and smiling. Kugel waved back and his tummy growled.  
He turned around when Hutt River and Australia was out of sight. He searched for mutti or vati, luckily, he found them both, chatting to Miss Hungary. He walked towards them and tugged at his mutti's long, blue coat.  
"I'm hungry, mutti." He said with a pouting face. His mother looked down at him and smiled.  
"Ja, it has been a while we have been eaten right? " Kugel nodded, still pouting.  
"Well, we talk later, Elizabeth." Austria gave her a hug and took Kugel's hand, started walking towards the door. Only turning around to say something to Prussia. "I will see you home, then?" Prussia just nodded and waved, turned around to chat with Hungary again.  
Kugel and Austria walked inside their house after dinner at Kugel's favorite restaurant.  
"That was gut, right? " Austria asked as he hung his coat and Kugels jacket in the dresser.  
Kugel just nodded and gave him a hug. "Ja. Danke, bye." He ran up the stairs and left a confused Austrian. Wondering why the boy was such in a hurry. He shrugged his shoulders and felt cold hands wrapping around him. He smiled and turned around, giving a kiss to his man.  
Kugel ran up the stairs and into his room. In desperate mood, he throw stuff around to he finally found it, his drawing of Hutt and color pencils. He started coloring the boy's hair, it was brown and wavy. He wondered if it was soft. His eyes was light amber and they was beautiful. He started singing low and got lost in the drawing.  
After a while, Austria came in and saw that Kugel had fallen asleep while he was drawing. He lifted him up, stripped of his clothes, and laid him in the bed. He smiled and walked out to find Prussia. When he found him, he was snoring on the couch.  
"God, I was gone in some minute and you fell asleep." He kissed him on the forehead. "Gilbert, wake up so we can go to bed." The Prussian moved and lifted up his head. "We can sleep here, master." Austria sighed and drew a blanked over him. "Fine, sleep here then. Gute Nacht." With that, he left Prussia who was snoring again. 

After two weeks.  
"You must push harder. Ah, JA, right there. Gut. Just right there. Ja, stop now." Austria was blushing and smiling. His new piano was here and Gilbert was the one who had to move it around to his love was happy. He stopped moving the huge, ass piano and breathed out. "Happy now?" Roderich smiled and kissed his man. "Danke."  
" Ewwww!!" come the from the door. Kugel stood there with a paint bucked and pencil, Austria's eyes went up.  
"Oh no kid, no paint in here, not after last time." He stood now in front of the kid and pushed him gently out of his precious room. Gilbert laughed in the background and Austria sneered to him. "You are not helping at all!" With that, he left the room dragging Kugel with him and Kugel was pouting, but he cheered up when he remembered that, today, was the day that he would see Hutt River again.  
This time the meeting was in a big mansion, he didn't know why, but he had heard his father say something that the subject could make some people violent. They walked in to the meeting room and Germany grabbed Kugel's shoulders, before he could sit down.  
"Guten Tag, Kugel. " He smiled at his uncle and just nodded. "I'm sorry, but the micro nations is not allowed to this meeting, so if you can follow Hutt River to the room you guys should been, that would be great. "  
Kugel nodded and his heart jumped when he was walking towards the boy, his smile was gorgeous and it was on a masterpiece of a face. Hutt River made a sign that he should follow him. The walked out of the cozy room and ended up in a dark hallway. Kugel was a little afraid so without thinking he grabbed Hutt River's arm.  
"Hutt..River is it.." The other man cut him off.  
"Call me Riley." Kugel nodded and continued.  
"Is it alright I hold you until we reach the meeting room?"  
Hutt River stooped and sighted. "Of course, mate, why should it not?" He turned around, smiled a soft smile.  
Kugel smiled back and before he could blink, the man had removed Kugel hands from his arm to his hand. Then he continued to walk. They walked in silent until they heard voices and laughter. They stopped and the let each other's hand. Smiling and walking around a corner. Now the dark hallway was brighten up by the warm light and laughter from the room. As they walked in Kugel saw that all the micro nations was there and he found his seat. Through their "meeting", they was eating and having fun.  
*This is so much funnier than mutti and vatis meetings.* Kugel thought to himself.  
Sadly, their "meeting" ended quickly and all of the micro nations left in a hurry. Kugel found himself alone and he sighted. *I should have walked back with the others.* He sighted and peeked out the door. He was all alone in the meeting building. He started walking back, and when the room didn't brighten up the corridor he shuddered. It was dark outside and the hallway was cold and not welcoming. Tears started to form in his eyes and when he suddenly heard a sound behind him, he ran up to a curtain and hide behind it. He closed his eyes while tears was streaming silently down, hearing footsteps coming closer. Suddenly the sound was gone and he waited and waited. Nothing, then he heard some one breath. The thin, white curtain was ripped from him and he squealed. Not wanting to see the monster, he imagined in his head.  
"Kugel?"

It was a familiar voice and he opened his purple eyes. When he recognized the person he slung himself into the person and smiled and crying, happy to not be alone again. ((Imagine when Haruhi was in the closet, because she was afraid of the thunder, and then she slung herself into Tamaki.))  
"Why are you hiding? Mr. Austria was worried for you."  
The warm feeling of Hutt Rivers chest and hearing his heart, made him blush. He had never been so close to him before. Or anyone for that sake, beside his mutti and vatti. The voice of Hutt was so warm and cozy.  
"I...I was on my way back..." The others cut him off, laughing. "You must have walked wrong somewhere, because now you are heading to the abandon part of this mansion."  
Kugel backed out so he could see Hutt in the eyes. "Vell, danke for that you found me, Riley" He smiled and wiped his tears away. His name said by Kugel gave him an electric shock inside him and he lost his mind. The other nations face soften up and looked at Kugel with a tiny smile.  
"You know what? I was very worried for you and that made me realized something. " He pinned Kugel up at the wall.  
"Va....Vat was it you realized?" He was blushing. Hutt was so close!  
"That since the first time we met and every time after that, I have liked you. " He was blushing too, leaning closer into Kugel.  
*Vat is happening. Is he going to kiss me?*  
Now he was so close their nose almost touched. Kugel stood on his tiptoes even Hutt was leaning down. Both blushing and their eyes was shining.  
"May I kiss you?" He said with a whisper that gave Kugel goosebumps and he shuddered. He looked into his eyes and nodded.  
The coldness disappeared from his body and warmness took over. First, they was just kissing, but then Hutt stroke his tongue over Kugels lips, asking for entrance. He accepted and their tongue danced a slowly dance, but with harmony. Hutt grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Sitting him on his arms while the coldness of the wall was cooling down Kugels heat. He took his arms around Hutts neck and their kiss was getting more intense. Lost in the kiss they didn't hear the man who was approaching them.  
"So, it is here you are." The man chuckled and Kugel opened his eyes. They broke from the kiss and Hutt put Kugel carefully down.  
"V...vati..." he blushed and looked down at his brown shoes.  
"I don't mind you are kissing Hutt River, he is acceptable. However, don't let your mutti see or he will be furious. He is very overprotective over you, since that day......." He trailed of and looked sad and lost in the past. His crimson eyes was blank and it was as his soul was not here.  
"Vati!!" Kugel screamed and walked over to him. He knew that when his vati was like that he had to shake him. Or he would get lost in his mind. He grabbed the Prussians arm and shook him fast. "WAKE UP!" The Prussian blinked and his limps was moving, but he was still lost. He took his hand up and stroke it over his white hair, he sighted. "Vati? Don't disappear now. Come, we are going back to mutti."  
Prussia nodded and grabbed his hands, Kugel started to walk, then remember he didn't knew the way. He turned around and looked at Hutt River.  
"Sorry,I will explain later, but can you show me the way back?" he smiled a tiny smile, but Hutt could see it was sorrow behind those thin lips. He smiled back and nodded. "Follow me, mates." He walked past them and on the way back, they didn't speak at al. Finally, Kugel saw his mutti and run to him. "MUTTI! Vatiis lost." Austria's expressions changed from happy and revealed to sad. He sighed and walked past Kugel. He grabbed the albino man's jawline and cupped it. Holding him still, his purple eyes was steering intense into his crimson eyes. Trying to get Prussia back. "Gilbert, hey. Gilbert come back to me,please. I'm right here." First, it was no reaction, but slowly his eyes was gaining a soul again. He blinked and looked confused at Austria, and then he sighted. "I got lost again, didn't I?" Austria just nodded and peeked a kiss at his lips.  
Time skip by a magic fairy Arthur in tutu.  
Kugel laid in his soft bed, daydreaming of Hutt River and their kiss. He squealed, smiling and blushing. *Vat did that mean. Are they lovers? Or friends? * He thoughts was arguing and he closed his eyes and repeated the scene in his head. *The intense heat and the feeling of Hutt's hand on his ass.* He felt something warm falling down from his nose.  
"Edwin can you....." he was cut of the horrid scene and rushed to him. "God, are you hurt? Why are you bleeding?" Austria found some paper and wiped the blood away.  
"Nein, I... vat? Was I bleeding?" Austria nodded and Kugel blushed. "Ehh, I think I hit my nose with my arm...ehheheh...." He looked away and hoped his mutti would believe his lie. "Ah, I see...well you have stopped bleeding so could you take out the trash?" Kugel sighted and jumped off the bed with a big smile. "Ja! Of course." He ran out and leaved Austria.  
*There, now I can go back, but vat should I do. Hmm* He brushed his hands together and smiled. *I can draw me and Hutt kissing!! Jaaa!. * With that he jumped up and down towards the house, giggling.  
As he reached the door, he heard yelling inside the house. He wondered who it was and started to walk up the stair, when the door flung open and Prussia came furious out. Austria was just behind and stopped in the door entrance, yelling.  
" I don't care anymore!!! Just leave!! You are still that dummkopf you were before I married you and I HATE IT! DO YOU KNOW VAT ELSE I HATE? YOU!!!  
With that, Roderich stopped yelling and tears was streaming down. He was shaking and his legs couldn't take it anymore so he slides down and with a fump, he sat on the ground. His face was nearly red as a tomato and he was sobbing while tears was like a waterfall down his face. Kugel didn't know what to do? Should he run after vati or comfort mutti? He decided that comforting mutti was better.  
"Mutti, please don't cry. If you cry I start crying." He walked to the man who now sat in fetal position. Kugel sat down beside him; caress him on the back, saying comforting words.  
After a while, Roderich calmed down and turned to face his son. With a tiny smile, he stood up and grabbed Kugel's hand. He walked with him inside.  
"I'm going to go to bed or play the piano, want to call a friend to hang with you?"  
Kugel nodded fast and hugged his mutti. "He will come back, he always do." He smiled and ran to the kitchen where the phone was. Roderich smiled and nodded when Kugel was gone.  
"Ja, he always do."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, not sorry :P I just like the idea that Prussia isn't still over WW2 and sometimes he gets lost in his memories of the past. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Roderich left Kugel by himself and decided that going to bed wouldn't help. He sighted and closed the door to his favorite room. His grand piano stood by the wall, a little sun touched it from the window. He smiled a sad smile and stroke the piano lovely. He sat down and started to play. The music filled his ears and he got lost in the music.  
Kugel wandered to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Music could be heard from the other side of the house and he smiled. His mutti would be alright. Vati would come and they would be happy again.  
Kugel wondered whom he should call. *Sealand? Nope, he was too energy. Hmm. I know!* He dialed the numbered that was written in a phone book. He waited in excitement.  
*Durrr......Durrrr......Durrrr..."  
"Hello?  
"Hello! It me, Kugelmugel.  
"Oh...hello, mate. What's up?  
"I was wondering if you would come over and hang out?" He waited and crossed his fingers that he wasn't busy.  
"Sure! I have nothing to do today so I will be there shortly. Bye!  
"See ya. Bye!" with that they hung up and Kugel ran up to his bedroom.  
He closed his door and looked around. *Vat a mess.* He started to pick up his clothes and lay them on their place. He was almost done to clean his room when the door bel rang. He sighted and walked down to open the door. He twisted the doorknob and greeted Hutt with a big smile. He stood there awkwardly, grinning towards him. He scratched his back head.  
"Hello, mate! What's up?"  
Kugel leaned on the doorframe. "Nothing. That's why I called you." Still smiling. He hummed and they stood in silent before Kugel broke the silence. Blushing and stumbling in words, he said:  
"ehh.. sor..ry I... I-... mean would...yo...u li...ke to come inside?" He stepped to the side gesturing toward the living room. Hutt walked in, took of the boots, and jacked. He nodded to him and walked to where Kugel was pointing. Kugel breathed out and closed the white door. Following the tall, gorgeous person in front of him, they walked into the living room. The sat down, awkwardly on the couch and the silent fell over them.  
"Ehh would you like to eat or drink something?"  
Hutt shook his head.  
"So, vat do you want to do? " Kugel turned to face him and placed his feet between himself and him. Hutt did the same and their feet entwined together.  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
Kugel looked into his light amber eyes. *I want to kiss you again.* He moved his eyes down and stopped at his thin, red lips. *Just kiss me!* Kugel bit his lower lip and looked at him again. Hutt noticed the tension and licked his own lips. He moved closer to Kugel and leaned forward, and place his feet down. He was stopped by Kugel's feet, waited. Kugel moved his feet and sat close to him. On his knees, he touched Hutt's knee with his hand. Suddenly his jawline was cupped and dragged forward. To regain balance he place his hand on Hutt's tight. They looked into each other's eyes and breathed slowly. Kugel's heart was beating like a drum and he bit his lower lip again. *Finally*. Before Hutt could react, Kugel had closed their small distance and their lips met. His lips was warm and tasted like the sun. Kugel stroke his tongue on his lips and Hutt didn't hesitate and accepted him in his mouth. Their tongue danced, slowly, but as Hutt moved his hands into Kugel's white, soft hair the pace was speeding up. Hutt leaned back and dragged Kugel with him, without breaking the kiss. Kugel laid on top of him, felt his hands trail down his back, and stooped on his ass, squeezing it. Kugel let out a small moan and Hutt smiled of the sound. Slowly they started grinding against each other, and they broke of the kiss to let fresh air fill their lungs again. In one movement, Kugel was under Hutt and they looked dazzled at each other. Just breathing and taking in each other. Kugel's face was flustered and red. Hutt leaned down and started sucking on his neck. He was gently at start, but was soon biting and sucking hard into his neck. Kugel moans got higher and higher. As Hutt started lifted on his shirt to get under, Kugel pushed him gently away from him.  
"Not here."  
Hutt nodded and got up from the soft couch. He leaned down, picked up Kugel in bridal style, and waited.  
Kugel pointed towards the stairs and Hutt walked up the stair and into his bedroom. When he laid him on his bed, he followed after with their lips connected. The heat that had been cooled down was now going up again. Kugel pulled Hutt's shirt of and his followed after. Before Hutt River's lips meet his white skin, it was a knock on the door. *Ficken!*  
"Kugel?"  
"Ja, mutti?" he said with a squeaking voice.  
"It's everything alright?"  
He couched. "Ja."  
"Okay, I'm going to go to find vati. I'm not going to sit here and wait as I always do. You'll manage well alone?  
"Yayy, Go Mutti!. Ja, I will be fine. Auf Wiedersehen!"  
"Auf Wiedersehen! " .  
Kugel hold his breath until he heard the front door shout. He breathed out and looked at Hutt, who was still hovering over him, his lips just few inches over his pale chest. Kugel smirked and trusted his hips up and a small gasp escaped from Hutt's mouth. After that Hutt looked at Kugel and grinned, not breaking the eye contact until his lips was on his chest. He found one of the nipple and sucked on it. Kugel arced his back and gasped. When Hutt was done with them, he fiddled them with his hands as he kissed lightly down toward the hard member in his pants. He started to pull of his pants and Kugel did the same to him. Soon they found each other again and the kiss was intense. They broke apart and Hutt played with the boxer. He looked up at Kugel and he nodded. The cold breeze air hit his warm member and he gasped before it was cut by a moan. He had never felt something so good in his life and he grabbed the sheet. Soon he felt himself pushing to the point and he spitted out some words.  
"I....I'm comiNGHH!!"  
A rushed flowed over him and emptied himself into Hutt's mouth. Hutt looked at him and swallowed. He moved up and kissed him on the lips. The heat was speeding up again and Hutt wrapped his arms around his back and lifted him closer to him. Kugel moaned when their hard member was grinding at each other and he entwined his fingers into Hutt's soft hair. Hutt groaned and let Kugel down and steadied himself by his hand on each side of his body. Kugel couldn't take it anymore so he pulled of the others boxers and trusted his hips up. Hutt moaned of the sudden touch and started to suck in his neck. While he putted his one hand in front of his mouth.  
"Suck".  
Kugel obeyed and sucked in three fingers. They was warm and tasted salt. He coated them in spit and twirled his tongue around. Suddenly Hutt drag them out and lower himself down. When Kugel felt the warm by his entrance he looked at him. Hutt looked at him with a soft look.  
"May I? You sure?"  
Kugel nodded. "Never been surer." He smiled and stroke him on the forehead. Hutt smiled back and pushed in one finger, but didn't move before he was sure Kugel was getting used to it. He gasped of the sudden pain and when he was used to the pain, he nodded and the other started moving his finger. Kugel moaned of pleasure.  
"Mo...re" he breathed heavily and gasped when a second finger was inside, craving space. He cried out of pain and Hutt took his free hand to distract him on his member, but it was not helping much. As he scissor him he saw the one thing. The curl. He didn't hesitate before it was in his mouth and Kugel moaned and gasped of pain and most pleasure. Soon he added a third finger and he trusted gently, until Kugel was begging for more. He obeyed and pulled out his fingers. Kugel sighted of the sudden emptiness and laid his hand over his face. He stopped at the entrance, teasing him with the tip.  
"You are alright?" Kugel nodded and Hutt lifted his legs on his shoulder and started pushing gently into him as he felt his hair was being pulled gently. He pushed more and Kugel moaned. Suddenly he was whole inside, he waited for Kugel to be used to the feeling and when he heard him whine, he moved. Kugel gasped and squeezed the sheets. In the start, they was in a harmony rhythm, but soon they was on their edge, their movements became sloppier. Hutt leaned down and kissed him, hard. The room was filled with moans and grunts.  
"I'm close"  
"Me too."  
Kugel came as Hutt bit his lower lip. He moaned loudly into his mouth and Hutt followed just after. Hutt pulled himself out and laid beside him, dragging him into his chest. Kugel snuggled closer to Hutt's chest, ignoring the sweat and cum. Cuddling together, they fell asleep. 

Austria's Pov.  
He closed the front door and sighed. This time it was he, who had been unfair. He walked into deep thoughts and didn't realized he was on Germanys door, until he heard a voice.  
"Guten tag, Roderich! Vat bring you here?  
"Ah, Ludwig. I was looking for Gilbert, have you seen him?"  
He hummed and gave him a little smile. "Ja, he is inside the house. Pouting. Good luck! I am going to meet Italy and Japan, so just walk in."  
"Danke!" He waved Ludwig off and walked in the door. He walked into the living room and found as expected, a pouting Prussia.


End file.
